Never saw it coming
by Kawaii-chan411
Summary: The nobodies. They didn't want attention, or to be noticed and seen. They were the under the radar, or behind the scene type people. The average. The ones that were neither bullies or the bullied. But for a certain someone. Their whole life took a huge drop, when they messed with the populars- the jocks and peps. The untouchable. "Never saw it coming.. Now what do I do?" -A nobody
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Prologue**

.

How should I put this. I was never one that stood out in the crowd, never the one that said something aloud or spoke my mind about anything. I kept to myself. I liked it that way. Or at least I thought so.

_Wait_- I _know_ I liked it this way. There was no _denying_ it, _whatsoever_.

So her I am, thinking about my life, and drinking a hot cup of chocolate with whip cream. Sitting outside of a Starbucks, with my book in my other hand. It was a cool fall afternoon, and the cold was starting to sneak up on the days. Getting closer and closer to winter. Though at that moment, I didn't care.

I couldn't feel the coldness at all. I sighed out a white puff of air and looked up. The sky was a dark shade of gray, and people were walking with thick coats and scarfs. Walking to their destinations to seek warmth. Whilst I stayed out, enjoying the weather, _despite_ how bad it looked like it was going to rain or snow at the moment.

I took another sip of my chocolate, and relaxed a little bit more on the hard metallic chair I was sitting in. If only they had more comfortable seats out here, then everything would be perfect. Though, everything nice has to come to an end eventually. So I stood up and started to walk down the streets, turning every so often to get back to my _so-called_ _home_.

I had to clean my small apartment and do the rest of my homework for school tomorrow. I really needed to stop procrastinating, it'll be the death of me one day, _I swear_. As I walked in, I dropped my keys into a small bowl on the table next to my door. My apartment consisted of three rooms. A hallway from the front door leads into a small kitchen with all the appliances lined up on one side. On the wall adjacent to the appliances was a sliding door or- er wall, that opened up to the living room. Well, living room/bedroom. It was a small four walled space, measured into a perfect square. With a low moveable coffee table in the middle of the room, and another table pushed into one corner that held a small TV on top. In another corner were drawers filled with my clothes, and other necessities. There were three more sliding doors one that opens to the small bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink. Another was a closet filled with blankets and pillows. The last door was made of glass and lead out to the balcony. Where a clothes line was built, and a lounge rubber chair was put off to the side. Although my home was mediocre, it had an amazing view of the city. And it was small, I liked it.

Nothing bared my walls, no photos of family members or posters of singers or actors. Nothing a normal teenage girl would have in their room. But I being just lucky enough too find a clean decent place like this didn't have time to waste my money on things like that. It's not like I really needed it anyways.

I pulled the thin sweater over my head and threw it on the floor, in the corner. It's always so warm in this apartment building. Shrugging off the rest of my clothing, I changed into my pajamas. I grabbed my backpack off the wall and dumped the contents onto the coffee table, creating a mess of papers, pencils, and my binder. After sorting everything out, I started to do my work.

I had to keep my grades up, so I can stay in my school with a full scholarship. It's not like I had _parents_ to pay for my tuition anymore. I shrugged and finished up. Though people would say that the classes I took were waaaaay to hard, but I thought the opposite. I thought they were way too easy, which is why I applied for more challenging classes, clubs, and activities. I need to get a good scholarship for college, even if I'm still a Jr. I did my daily nightly routine, and pulled out some blankets and pillows from the closet. laying them out on the floor as a makeshift bed. When I was done, I turned off the lights and fell asleep. This was my life. School, clubs and activities, procrastination, homework and then sleep.

This was the life of the, "ever-so famous," **_Mikan Sakura_**.

* * *

**A/N: Helloo~ Your author Kawaii-chan411 here, and I'd like to proudly state, that this is me first ever fanfic! So please be nice to me, and I hope we get along well! Please review, like, favorite and all those lovely things ^~^**

**Okay, I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_The day I punched the school known jock_

I woke up the next morning, wide awake. I sat up and yawned while stretching a little bit. I hurriedly folded and put away the blankets and pillows. Then I walked over and slid the door that led to the kitchen. I cracked two eggs on the awaiting pan drizzled with a little oil, and added some salt to the eggs. While waiting for the eggs to cook, I walked over to the rice cooker and turned it on. Then walking to the cutting board sliced some bacon into small pieces, putting some back into the bag to be used some other morning. Dumping the bacon into a different pan to cook in, I flipped the eggs, careful not to break the yokes. Once everything was cooked I placed the food on a plate and cleaned the mess I made.

After eating my small breakfast, I got ready for school. One thing I should say about my school is that it's kind of like a boarding school with uniforms and stuff. But you had a choice to live in the school or not. I didn't want to live in the school, I wouldn't be able to go to the gym over there and not feel so self conscious. I put my uniform on which consisted of; a solid black skirt that reached just above my knees, a white button up blouse and a dark blue blazer with the schools emblem. Which by the way were shooting stars in the shape of an A. I thought it looked pretty cool, the emblem of the boarding school: Alice Academy.

Putting on my shoes and grabbing my backpack filled with my school supplies I headed out. My school was actually only a few streets down from where I lived so I was pretty much early everyday. Though today was the beginning of a new semester, so we usually get students leaving the program or transferring in during the new semesters. Which also means new student placements and schedule changes. I hope that I don't have to move classes, I'll check the commons when I arrive. The commons are the place where you can hangout during lunch if you don't really like the lunchroom all that much. For me, I hangout there everyday by myself, trying not to draw any attention to myself. I got through freshmen and sophomore years with out any disturbances, and I want to finish it that way.

When I got to the commons, there was very few people there. Which was a good sign, I'll most likely get some quiet time before all the jocks and peps get here. I checked the bulletin board for my classes. I saw that nothing changed for me, though I did see some new names that I haven't heard of before. New students maybe? Or maybe they're people I don't pay attention to. Whatever. I'm not one of those curious people that does whatever they can just to feed their needs. I walked to my first period class, only to find that some of the jocks and peps were already there. Causing loud noises, jeers and throwing things everywhere. Luckily, I'm usually under the raider and not on the top of their hit lists. I quietly took a seat in the middle row on the last seat on the end. The one closest to the windows. I usually get bored and look outside. A nice thing about being a nobody, even the teachers don't pick on me, even if I am top of the class. Or maybe that's why they don't pick on me?

I took out my needed supplies for this class, and then pulled out a book. I started reading it as I waited for class to start.

After about 15 minutes; the noises around me got louder and louder. I grew irritated, and shut my book. Such a shame, I was getting to a good part, too. I looked around the room to see why it got so loud- louder than usual, actually. Only to notice that the number one most popular jock and his "lackeys" were by his sides. And a bunch of girls basically throwing themselves at him, trying to cling to him. I looked around once more and noticed that almost every girl from this class was around him. Which, I don't know why I'm surprised by it. It seemed almost like an everyday occurrence.

I let a low growl and glared at their general direction.

How annoying.

* * *

_A few minutes later, much to my annoyance._

"Alright kiddos, let's go! Put your butts into some chairs so I can start class already!" Ah. Finally. My favorite teacher, Narumi Anjou calmly strutted in. He had a dark purple button down shirt and solid black dress pants. He has blonde hair that he always ties into a ponytail and bright golden colored eyes; that always seem to dance with amusement. He was indeed handsome, but trying to go after my teacher and or having a crush on him seems a little bit weird to me. He was more of a father figure to me than anything else.

"So lets get started on the classical era of Greek.." Narumi started to drone one about with a kind of gruff sounding voice. Some of the girls in my class were looking at him in funny ways, like they wanted him. I shook my head and faced forward once again. _Gross_. _Seriously_ _gross_. He's our _teacher_, girls. Have more respect why don't you? "Which leads us to the Greek mythology that we all know and love. Speaking of which, we'll be doing a short skit of some of the myths in our class. It'll build character and show how well you can speak in front of an audience. The number of people in a group depends on which myths I'm going to allow. though I'm telling you this now, we won't be deciding about anything until next week. And ano-" Narumi was cut of by the ringing of the bell. Class was over already? It didn't even seem like 45 minutes. I shrugged at my thoughts and packed up my stuff. "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow! Have a nice day kiddos!"

And with that, I left and headed off to my trigonometry class that was a few halls away. There's not much people in my trig class, only about 15 fellow students. When I got there I was fairly surprised to see that popular jock there. Was he always in my class? I took a seat near the windows again, which is basically my seat in most of my classes. I took out last nights homework and decided to start reading my book again. I waited for my second favorite teaher to come in and start his lecture, his name was Jinno. He had short black hair with cut bangs and a pale completion. His jaw line was defined, and his nose was a bit pointed; he always had these crooked glasses that he had to keep pushing up to the bridge of is nose. He looked more like a wizard without the beard, than a math teacher; if you asked me. Once I looked up from my book, I realized that, that jock was sitting a few rows behind me. Weird. He can sit farther back if he wanted to. So why'd he sit there? Could it be that this jock was a math whizz and actually liked this class? But he wasn't in this class before. I think.

I carried out my day like I usually do. But I couldn't help but notice that in each of my classes, he was in there. I didn't know his name, or anything about him. Only that he's a jock, he's captain of the swim team and backup quarter back. Anyways, as my classes went on I noticed that his seating arrangement was getting closer and closer to mine. Only until my last period class did I realize that he was sitting right next to me in drama class. Seriously though, he was in drama as well? I know that it wasn't a particularly hard class, but it was one of my passions. And you can't go wrong with a little bit of some variety in the school day right? Well, I still found it really weird. Or oddly coincidental. But I don't have time to dwell on the odd facts, I had to get to photography club, then track practice.

My schedule is actually pretty hectic. Thursday-which is today- was the only day were I only have one club and one sport practice to go to. Most days I attend club(Which was photography, art and mythology) meetings. My practices(track) are only on Thursdays and Sundays, maybe some other day if there was a meet coming up. Everything is so time consuming, but I still make time on Saturday's and Wednesday's for my part-time job. I need money for the apartment and food you know? And whatever free time I had was spent going to the gym.

I calmly walked down the stairs as other people rushed down, trying to get out. School of course, just finished and people are rushing to get to their own activities or try and catch the bus. Once I reached the photography club, I picked up a Nikon off the table and slung the strap onto my neck. These camera's were the personal properties of the proud photography club, an can only be borrowed when you yourself can't afford one. Which sadly, I was only one that couldn't. I walked over to Serina, the club adviser and asked if I could go out and start the picture taking. She checked off my name and then gave me the green light. Before leaving I looked at our assignment listed on the board for today.

Usually I only take pictures of flowers, trees, the sun, shadows, etc.. To get to the point, I don't take pictures of people. Though today the assignment was to take some pictures of people in their usual activities. So like when people are doing sports or something. Maybe of some other clubs if you wanted to get bored and an easy A.

Usually I _try _in my activities, so going the easy way out wouldn't be an option for me. Though there are some places you should avoid like the football and swimming area's; they get waaaaaay too crowded. So I settled on going to the indoor track and soccer fields. And guess what? He was there. Sitting down by the fence that separated the soccer field with the looped around track. Why was he here? I looked over at the field and saw a wisp of golden hair. Ah. Now I remember, one of his lackey friends was a soccer player. I guess the soccer players have practice before the track people. I walked over to the soccer gate and snuck through. I positioned myself and took pictures of the soccer players in action during their practice and drills. Once I was done, taking a picture of everyone in almost every possible way, I started to look through the photos as I walked.

Which probable wasn't the smartest idea. Because I ended up walking into someone, that looked to be in a hurry. For the next thing I know, I fell onto the ground, causing the camera to hit the ground with me, and getting some sort liquid(that I presume was water with that Mio stuff) on me.

I. Was. Beyond. Pissed.

I looked up and my eyes immediately locked onto those crimson red eyes. I glared ferociously, and let a low growl escape my lips. I stood up and picked up the camera(which had broke off the strap). Sadly it didn't survive the fall, as the lends were cracked. "What the hell?!" I shouted at him, my angered eyes locked onto his surprised ones. His lips were parted and his eyes wide. And I being the impatient person I was, yelled, "What is your deal? Can't you see? I was walking minding my own damn business, and then you came running. Deciding to fucking splash me with whatever you were holding!" I started and then held up the camera, "Do you see this? You cracked the fucking lends! I was borrowing this from Ms. Serina, how am I going to explain this to her, huh?" I threw my hands up in agitation. Unbelievable.

He didn't say one word. He still had that semi-shocked look on his face. Which pissed me of even more. "Explain before I seriously injure you." I commanded in a lowered tone. I was aware that I was breaking my number one code when I started high school. Which was to never cause myself attention. But thanks to my burning white furry, I couldn't hold back.

"I.. Look, I'm sorry, okay? But maybe if your were looking where you wee going then it might've not happened." He tried to reason.

I was in no mood for him to blame it on me. I wanted to blame someone else at the moment, to satisfy my annoyance. So I did something surprising. Something that's probably going to bite me in the ass later. But it helped rein in my anger and agitation afterwards. I walked out of there and went back to the photography club to try and explain what happened. I left the indoor track/soccer place with a somewhat small smile. I seriously can't believe I did that.

.

I punched him in the face.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you like it c:**

**Review, like, favorite, and stuff because maybe you kind of like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Detention on a Rainy Day_

I let out a sigh, as I sat in a classroom for detention. I can't believe this, my perfect record of doing nothing bad was finally ruined because I couldn't control my anger. What's worst it that this is taking time off a mythology club meeting that I was suppose to attend today. Why did I do that yesterday? Why did I cause such a big ruckus? Why was I such an idiot? I can't take for granted this scholarship. Otherwise they can kick me out and I wouldn't be able to pay for my education. I let out another sigh of frustration. What's even more worse is that at this moment; I was the only one in the room, with the guy I punched in the face. Where was the teacher or staff member that was suppose to be watching us?

I glance over my shoulder to see what he was doing, for all I know he could be planning on how to kill me. He'd get away with it too, since I have no friends or family members that would notice. He looks like the type of person that could cover his tracks pretty well too. What if he already killed a guy or people? He could be a serial killer for all I know!

I put my head down on my folded arms on the desk I was sitting at. I really hope that the person who is suppose to watch us was on their way here already. I don't want to die. Like seriously. I still haven't fufilled my dream of falling in love, and having a family. Or being a successful actor or owning my own organization. An organization of what exactly; I don't know yet.

"You're pretty quiet for someone who was yelling and punching me yesterday." He stated.

I let out a loud groan of annoyance. I lifted my head and turned to his direction, my amber orbs glaring murderously at him. "Shut up," I began, not happy he started talking to me. "I don't want to waste the rubbing of my vocal cords for you. So please shut up, and ignore my prescence."

He looked at me with an amused expression, and an evil glint in his eyes. "Well, aren't you a fiesty one." He teased. I gitted my teeth in annoyance. He seriously did not just say that.

"Well, if you don't want to waste your vocal cords, I'll waste mine." He started. "You're probably just new, since I haven't seen you before until yesterday. So I'll let you off with a warning." He continued with a mocking tone in his voice.

I can't stand him. I was so ready to punch him in the face again, but that'd look even worse if the teacher just coincidentally walked in if did it.

"And if you don't want other people spreading rumors or gettin hurt by bullies I suggest that you apologise to me right now. Who knows maybe I won't accept your apology until you gave me a little something extra."

I gaped at him, 'a little something extra'? I saw him lick his lips then smirk. I regained my compulsure. "First off, I've been to this school for two years. Second, I am _not_ apologising to the sorry likes of you." I began as I glared at him. "And thirdly, what do you take me for? An easy lay? You think I'd be that _desperate_ to do _anything_ with you? Well tough luck, basturd."

I turned back in my seat so I faced the front of the class. "Why don't you go to one of those preppy cheerleader to feed your _sexual needs_." I must've gotten to him; because he didn't say a witty comeback. I took a quick glance and saw that he had an emotionless face. Like all the mocking and teasing he had was just wiped clean from his face. Like it never happened. He was looking out the window, like it gave him the slightest interest. Though he did look like he was contemplating something.

Maybe how he's going to kill me?

I balled my hands into a fist, I'll hit him first if he ever comes near me. Even if I'm in a weak state, I will punch him and put up a fight.

After about another fifthteen minutes passed by and you can practically feel the heavy awkwardness that we've created. Maybe even cut it with a knife if you had one. I shufftled in my seat and settled with looking out the window. I'll only have to be in here for another twenty minutes; I believe. All I have to do is survive it, and I'm home free. I just gotta ignore him. Think he's not there. Focus my mind on something else. Yeah, something else.

Just when my mind wondered to my time shift on Saturday, he broke the silence once again. "Cheerleaders are too easy and annoying, I'd rather try for the fiesty amber eyed girl right in front of me." He delared. I clenched my fists; until my knuckles turned white, and gritted my teeth. Could he sound anymore _repulsive_?

"That's positivly _disgusting_." I stated, as I felt my brow twitch.

I heard the ruffling of clothes, sounding as though he answered me with a shrug. At least I hope he was just shrugging. I really don't want to get raped or molested or something. Especially not from this crimson eyed freak. I have a feeling he's more into the 'one nightstand' things, and heaven forebid that I turn out to be like one of those easy cheerleaders. I have dignity. And I'm definatly not giving away my innocence until after I'm married.

I refocused my mind outside. I realised that it was raining outside. The dark foreboding gray clouds swirle ever so slowly in the sky; making it seem later than it usually is. The small drops of rain pelting the window; adherring to the window and other water molecules to form tiny steams, as it travels down. I watched the drops, somewhat fasinated by it. Or maybe it caught my attention because I as already bored.

Which lead me to think. Did I ever pack an umbrella? I rethought my actions this morning and concluded that I didn't. Did I forget to watch the news for the weather forecast for the week a few days ago? No, I did.. I watched it when I was grocery shopping and decided to take a break. It wasn't suppose to rain today; stupid weather forecast. Thanks to that, I'll be walking home drench in the rain.

Whatever-his-name seemingly able to read my mind asked, "Do you have an umbrella?"

I blushed ever-so slightly; how could I tell someone I forgot something so seemingly important at the moment? "If you don't I could always lend you mine, if you want." I would have answered, 'yes' but knowing that it was him, he'd probably want something back in return. And I don't want to know what he'd have in mind. Of course, I could just take the umbrella and refuse to do him any favors. But I know I'd have to owe him something, and it'll bug me to an extent. Hell, I wouldn't even apologise, let alone admit anything to him. I being the pridefull lady I am, answered stubbornly, "Of course I do."

After a few minutes, I didn't hear him say anything back. But I did feel his analyzing eyes on the back of my head. As if he knows I'm lying and is waiting for me to admit it.

Pfffftt. As if I'm ever going to do that.

When it's finally time to leave, I walk down to the backdoors of the school. I found it easier to go that way since it was the fastest route to my house. As I was walking through the halls, I could hear his heavy footsteps match rythm with mine, as it echoed in the deserted halls. Was he following me? I felt my brow twitch again. He just keeps adding point on my creepy serial killer theory.

As I went out the doors, I felt the rain pour down on me as the wind blew in every which way. I wasn't that cold this morning so I didn't bother with a jacket or scarf. Looking back at it now, it was probably stupid, not to. Seeing as how the first snow day was suppose to come soon

But I usually don't feel cold. At the moment I just feel a little bit chilly. But what could I do about it now? I'll just have to tough it out. I kept walking; I heard the splash of not only my shoes but also someone else's as we both splashed into small puddles in every step. Was he still following me?

I could feel a little bit light headed and dizzy from the cold. I felt my heartbeat quicken just a little bit, why was he folowing me still? As I turned a corner, I glanced behind me. His crimson eyes seem to glow mysteriously, while the rest of our surroundings were dark and gloomy. Like a black and grey silent movie; but the only color showing was from his eyes.

This is seriously strting to freak me out. This whole senario seems like it _belongs _in a fictional horror story, and I just so happen to be the leading female. Isn't that just so damn fantastic?

My pace quickened slightly, but I felt like I was a bit jumbled as I stumbles in my steps every so often. I tried tugging my blazer around me more to create any type of warmth; but it was no use, all my clothes were soaked. And I was cold to the bone. I usually have a high tolerance with being cold, but at that moment I felt as though I was frozen. Stiffly taking each step, and trying to proccess why he was still following me. Finally I had enough of him, and I spun around.

"Why are you following me?" I demaned, my vision blurring and my head pounding. My breathing was uneven, and I was struggingly to stand up. But my heavy clothes seemed to weight 100 pounds; trying to pull me down to the pavement. I needed help, but I probably wouldn't say anything about it. He could probably tell anyway by the look of him.

"The apartment I bought is down the street to the right, I moved in a few weeks ago but I wasn't able to sleep inside." He answered my with concern filling his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, as he slung his bag on one shoulder and switched holding the umbrella handle to the other hand. He took small steps towards me, as he slightly reached his free hand out; as if he was getting ready to catch me if fell.

I looked at his attire. Unlike me, he was prepared for this kind of weather; adorning his body was a thick black jacket, crimson red scarf, and a dark blue beanie.

_Wait a minute_, down the street to the right.. apartment.. That's where I lived. How come I never seen him walking there before? I would've answered him, or hautly turn me head and walk away; but I felt frozen from where I stood. Unable to move, or blink away from his concerned crimson orbs. What's wrong with me?

Just when I slightly opened my mouth to say something, everything turned black. But before the darkness could completely shut me out, I saw him leap forward with an out stretched hand; trying to catch me. His blazing red eyes portraying worry.

But that's weird. Why would anybody care about _me?_

I'm _**'Little Miss Nobody**_.'

* * *

**A/N: Ughhhhh, this is so uneventful.. sorry. I'll try and fill the next chapter with some more shtuff. **

**Lub you guys :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**You know the drill.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Sick Day_

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache, as the light blared into the room. I felt hot and sticky, but I didn't bother with getting up, yet. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked the blurriness of sleep away. I saw what looked to be my room, but it was all backwards. Was I still dreaming?

Confused I looked around more, I saw pictures of people, and a few posters up on the walls. I don't remember purchasing posters or taking pictures with anyone. I slowly turned my throbbing head to the side to see that the TV was on, it was playing an episode of Adventure Time. Now I was even more confused. I rarely watched TV but when I do, I always pass this show. Deeming it stupid and a waste of time; I mean really?

"Oh! Nii-san she's awake!" I heard a bubbly loud voice echo of the walls. This made me sit up really fast, who was this voice and where the hell am I? Though I wished I didn't get up so fast as my head pounded and my vision blurred. "No, no, no. You are not getting up. You need to rest a bit more okay? We'll take care of you no worries!" The voice said as they gently pushed me back down on the makeshift bed.

When the blurriness dissipated, I saw a 12 year old looking girl; with pin straight inky black hair that reaches probably about mid-back, a slight chubby face despite how thin she looks, and a warm friendly smile that matches her attitude. She also had familiar crimson red eyes.

_Crimson red eyes..._

_Red eyes..._

_Looks almost like that jock's eyes..._

"Aoi, your probably scaring her to death, leave the sick girl alone." Another voice echoed. But this one was familiar and low; definitely male.

I saw the little girl-Aoi I presume- stick out her tongue and puff out her cheeks in a mocking kind of pout. "Oh shut up, I was simply telling her that she was in good hands. I'm not scaring her!" I heard the dull heavy footsteps, as the owner of the other voice made there way into my line of vision.

"Oh.. It's you.. " I began as I glared half-heartedly at the male that I've come to know and hate. "Where am I? Did you take me here to torture and slowly kill me? You serial killer." I muttered the last part as I brought the blanket higher up on my face.

They both gave me identical looks of astonishment. Though after another minute passed, Aoi was the one rolling on the floor laughing, and the jock was looking irritated. "Is that any way to thank your savior?" Savior? What did he save me from? Where am I?

Ignoring him, I looked at the slightly red faced girl who's trying to calm down, "Where am I, how am I here, and why." I asked, or more like demanded. She let out a small cough to help her breathe normally, as she started to explain. "Well, Natsume-nii-san here brought you to our home last night. He said you passed out in the rain because, and I quote "Are a stupid idiotic girl that isn't prepared for this kind of weather." So I laid out and extra blanket for you, and changed your clothes, while nii-san helped get you situated and gave you medicine."

Oh, that's what happened.. _WAIT-_ _Changed?!_ Then what am I wearing right now? I lifted the blanket up and saw that I was in black shirt and blue stripped boxers. Both definitely male. I tugged the blanket closer around me, not use to knowing that someone changed me. "Don't worry I didn't change your clothes, and they're clean. You look kind of embarrassed there. Your face is redder." He drawled in a lazy voice, though his eyes told a different story.

"You better not have."

"Oh, but you should've seen how frantic nii-san looked. And he kept waking up every two hours to change your cloth, and give you water. I don't think he got much sleep. He's such a worry wart sometimes." She smiled at me as she teased her brother. She then turned and gave him a little wink. Which he returned with an embarrassed glare. "Oh he is, is he?" I tagged along with her tease.

But before we could say anything else, he said, "Ha ha, very funny. Teaming up on the only guy here, how sweet. You two idiots are bonding." He rolled his crimson orbs. "Your clothes are hanging and won't be dry for another few hours. You should get some rest, the next time you wake up I'll give you some food an medicine." I glared at him as I slowly sat up. "No, no, I'm fine. I already caused you enough trouble, I should just take my clothes and get going." I stated, as slowly got up and ignored the throbbing in my head. "Bu-bu-bu-bu..." I heard Aoi stutter.

But before I could even open the door to get to the hallway, I was lifted off my feet. "Ah!" I squealed as I clung unto him. I hated being carried and I hated heights. "Let go of me!" I thrashed and wiggle trying to get out of his hold. "Quit it! You aren't leaving yet, you have a 102.3 fever." He lectured me. But I kept trying to get out of his hold. Finally he sighed out of annoyance and did something thats extremely embarrassing.

He slapped my butt.

He.

Slapped

My.

_Butt!_

That ass-wipe of a boy. Who the hell slaps a girl's ass like that..?

Wait- Don't answer that..

I stopped struggling and quietly whimpered. That friggin hurt! I glared at him as he laid me down on the blanket. I soothingly rubbed my butt, "That was uncalled for!" He gave me a lazy look. "Just shut up and get some sleep, brat."

I opened my mouth to say something, but yawned instead. Well, if I can't leave might as well do what he says.. He's still an ass-wipe, though.

I rolled onto my side and curled up into a ball, too tired to fight anymore. I saw him tug up the blanket and tuck it around me, through half lidded eyes; he seemed so motherly in his own kind of way. I grumbled, and muttered, "If you do anything to me in my sleep, I swear Natsume, you'll have hell to pay..." I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**Natsume's pov**

* * *

I sighed out of irritation. She's so annoying. Why did I take her with me home? Oh, I know why. I'm too much of a good person. Sometimes I wish I wasn't; but then I'd feel horrible knowing if I just left her there. "Nii-san, she's really pretty.." Aoi said absentmindedly, as she stroked the girl's long chestnut brown hair. I couldn't deny that. This girl was short, and thin, but she had curves; she had a fair peach completion, and long eyelashes that frames her doe like eyes. Yeah, she was undeniably something.

I shook my head, where did these thoughts come from? I started off to the kitchen appliances and started to cook. "Aoi, what do you want to eat?" I asked as I looked through the fridge, to see what we have left. "Uhh.. Egg drop soup?" She said unsurely as she came bouncing after me to see if we had the ingredients. I nodded my head, saying that I'd make it. "Aoi, go back to the living room and watch TV, who knows when the idiot will wake up again." She gave me a small salute in a mocking gesture and bounded back to watch her show of Adventure Time.

I winced slightly as I brushed my cheek onto my shoulder out of habit when I start cooking. Damn, my cheek still hurts, and my shoulder. That girl looks small and weak but don't be fooled. She punched my face, and my shoulder unconsciously when I tried to catch her from falling. I let out a sigh, she's a troublesome girl. And I don't even know her name.

I paused for a second. Wait, I don't even know her name. But she knows mine now.

_Natsume..._

_Natsume..._

I heard her voice echo in my head, repeatedly calling my name. I don't know why, but I liked the way it seemed to easily roll off her tongue. I felt a slight shiver down my spine. I glance over my shoulder to see the look of her peaceful face as she slept.

Man, I sound whipped and I'm not even dating her. I felt my lips twitch at the thought of her being my girlfriend; an image of her smiling warmly at me as the sunlight radiated behind her, her hair shined seeming lighter than it was recently.

_"Hey, Natsu, let's go?" She asked as she held her hand out to me._

Just as soon as the image came, it disappeared. What was that? Shaking my head, I continued to cook. That idiot owes me something for taking care of her. What I'm going to make her do exactly; I don't know yet. Maybe I can tease her about something.

* * *

_After about a half hour..._

* * *

"Aoi, the foods ready, go get your food. I'll wake up the girl." I said as I stepped into the living room, she gave me a smile and headed off to get her share of food. I looked down at the sleeping angel, as I lightly started to shake her shoulder. "Oi, idiot. Wake up." I said as lightly as I could; the last thing I need is another punch by her. She mumbled and rolled over as her eyes started to slowly flutter open. "Come on, there's some soup for you. Just sit up." She gave a slight groan, and tried to sit up. Seeing her distressed state, thought it'd be the kind thing to help her up.

That was a bad idea; as soon as I got her up, she started to crawl on top of my lap, like a child. When I tried to get her off, she silently refused as she cuddled closer to me. This scenario was just like when Aoi was sick; and she wouldn't let go of me, she wanted her 'ever-so-nice older brother to take care of her'. I let out another exasperated sigh, and called for Aoi. When she came in, she gave me an evil Cheshire cat smile, as she left to go and get something. I didn't have to wonder long on what was going on in that little head of hers, to figure out what she was planning; when she came back with her small pink phone in hand. As she aimed the camera at us-the idiot an I- and started taking pictures. Cooing every so often to say how cute we looked together.

I gave her an annoyed glare, "If you don't get me a small bowl of food for this idiot, I swear the next time you're sick I'll give you siracha sauce for soup." I threatened, knowing that she can't handle spicy anything well. Seeing her small frightened look, she scurried off to get a small bowl of soup and a spoon. When she came back, she handed me the soup and the spoon along with her own bowl and set it on the table.

Geez. This feels like I have to take care of two little girls. I shifted the girl that's on me so her back is resting on my chest, and her head rested just underneath my chin. I started to slowly feed the sick girl some soup, as if she was a five year old toddler that couldn't feed herself.

As I kept doing this, I came to realize that is was almost dark soon. Which means I spent most of last night, and today taking care of a usually feisty girl, that's actually childish. How bothersome.

I also couldn't help but realize how perfect she molded with my body. _That was a weird thought. _When the bowl was empty, I set it on the table and laid her back down. She seemed to cuddle with the blankets and drift off back to sleep. Yeah, she definitely owes me. Big time.

I got the thermometer and placed it on her to check her temp. as I got up and cleaned the dishes, I heard the little mechanical device starting to beep annoyingly. I wiped my hands and picked up the small little thing. '101.6' It read. At least her fever went down a little bit. Some more rest and medicine, I'm sure she'll be fine be fine by tomorrow.

I looked over at Aoi and saw that she was fast asleep with her stuffed monkey, 'Momo,' she looked tired as well. I set out a bed for her and proceeded to tuck her in it.

Ugh, what an exhausting day.

I shoved the low coffee table to the corner and started to set up my own little bed. Once I was finished, I laid down and tried to get some shut eye. Which, despite how tired I was, never came to me. I let out a small groan as I rolled onto my side, trying to get comfortable.

Why won't sleep come to me? I opened my eyes and came face to face with the idiot's face. I stared at her; taking in her features one again. Small button nose, small plumb pink lips, and those cute slight rosy cheeks. _Hold up-_ did _I _just have a thought of _this girl_ and the word _cute_ in the same sentence? No. _No flipping way._ Natsume Hyuuga does _not,_ I repeat, does _NOT _say cute. That shouldn't even be in my vocabulary. In my preference there are three types of girls; the jaw droppers, the pretty ones, and the average. None in between. Nada. Zilch. Nothing.

But this girl right here; is in a league of her own. At least that's what it feels like to me; because she's not the jaw dropping kind that can catch everyone's attention. She's not the pretty one that everyone wants to talk to. And she's definitely not average. What would she be under?

I shook my head to get out of those thoughts. This is completely stupid, why am I even thinking of her? She's not special. She's just there. And I just so happened to be there to catch her when she fell. Coincidental. Yeah, that's it. I can't have any feelings for her; I mean I barely know her!

_You barely knew your past girlfriends; and yet you had sex with them._

I unconsciously thought. Well, yeah.. but.. I wouldn't call those girls my girlfriends. They just wanted sex, and I gave it to them; they just so happened to spread rumors that we were dating. And I just went along with it, knowing that if I did; I'd get what you call, "A late night booty call."

Now that I look back at it, that sounds really horrible. I looked back at the girl right next to me. She acts completely different than those girls. And I just feel a sort of attraction to her, and its not the type of attraction that deals with my friend down there. This attraction is different, and I don't know how to deal with it or explain it. Do I even like this feeling? I'm not sure; because I don't know what to make out of it.

I raked a hand through my raven hair, I'll ask my friends about it sometime. But right now; I'll try getting some z's again. And with that, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there, readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, review, favorite, and tell your friends! Means a lot when I get reviews of encouraging words ^^;**

**Okay, lub you.**


	5. Chapter 4

**DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Rumors _

I slumped onto the floor, having just finished doing my homework that I had to do over the weekend. Also calling my boss on the sorry for the late notice of me falling ill, and calling the coach for missing track practice. Gahh! Why did I have to be sick; even now I can still feel the slight light headedness and clogged nose. I missed my job schedule, which means I'll have to work a different day this week; I missed a meeting with the mythology club, probably missing what happened to Artemis' lover, and I missed a day of track practice. Which means I can't participate in this weeks meet, stupid I know, but coach prefers it when we all go to the practices to push ourselves to our goals.

I rolled over on the floor and stared at the blood red scarf that's hanging on the hook by the door that leads out to the hallway. I sighed, remembering how that scarf came into my possession. I rolled back, into the position I was at before, remembering what happened.

_I gave a small cough, as I looked out the window. Watching the small little flakes dance with each other, before settling gracefully down onto the ground. Yep, it's snowing. Right after it rained; which means slush and icy roads. I looked over my shoulder and saw that they both were still asleep. I gave a small sigh, as I wobbled into a standing position. I looked around for my clothes, thinking it'd be better to leave now, before getting smacked on the butt again. I blushed a bit; seriously. That was uncalled for._

_As I walked around I realized that my clothes were hanging in the shower, some what dry. Not thinking much of it, I shrugged off the clothes that I was borrowing and threw on my clothes. As I tipped-toed silently through the door that leads out to the hallway, I found my bag next to two others. Obviously Natsume's and Aoi's, I glimpsed at the surname that was clearly printed in neat cursive on Aoi's bag. Hyuuga, huh? _

_I picked up my bag, and was about to open the door when I felt something warm wrap around my neck. I freaked out a bit and was about kick the daylights out of whoever put whatever it was around my neck. I looked down and realized it was the soft red material of the scarf Natsume was wearing. What's it doing around my neck? I spun around and faced the sleepy expression of the male Hyuuga. He gave me a yawn before saying, "Since you're leaving might as well give you something warm, seeing as how it's snowing and your in a skirt. You can have it; it'll give some sort of warmth." He yawned one more time before turning around and heading back down the hall; going back to sleep most likely. _

_At least I didn't get slapped on the butt this time. I thought to myself. And with that I walked out the door, only to realise he lived in the same building as me; except I was upstairs. I quietly closed the door and headed for the stairs…_

Sitting back up, I started to pack up my things. I gave a small yawn; yawning- it's contagious. Once all of my school stuff was neatly placed away, I started to get ready for bed.

Geez. I hope tomorrow isn't that weird.

_The Next Day: Monday_

I was walking through the halls like I usually do; trying to stay under the radar and away from the preps. But today, it was different. Everyone kept staring and pointing at me saying things like; "That's the girl that punched Natsume in the face!"

"That's the girl that's sleeping with Natsume."

"That's the bitch that punched Hyuuga."

"Nobody gets away with hitting our prince.."

And so forth. Dammit, I almost forgot about all these stupid rumors. Those stupid stories aren't even that realistic. I mean, one of the stories going around were that I had feelings for Natsume, and confessed my undying love for him in the track/ indoor soccer field. But he declined me, and started telling me the reasons why he wouldn't date me. Then I got angry and then thats when I punched him in the face. Stupid, I know.

Where did they even come up with such bogus lies for a story in the first place? Clearly, that story was made to make me look bad; but then again most rumors around here were created to make you or others feel bad about themselves. Which I can say is like a little slice of reality; noticing how people react and stuff.

Anyway, the me hitting part was because he made me break the lens of a camera; which I by the way am so glad I didn't have to pay for the damage. But that's beside the point, I was angered, and I wanted to let out my frustrations in one way or another. And Hyuuga just so happened to be there. Though now I feel bad about it because he did take care of me in my weak state. He could've just left me there to die; but he didn't. So I deem him nice, but that doesn't mean that I can go off and start being friends with him. Especially with these rumors going around. I'll just act like he isn't there-er here.

I sat down in my seat and waited for Jinno to get in. I stole glances from all around me. I can't believe even the students in here were giving me dirty looks. Like seriously; are some of them actually mad at what I did or were most of them just going along with everything? Like going with the flow, something that I use to do; that was in fact my motto for most of school. Even if it seemed like such a laid back motto, I did abide by it. But now, I can't. At least not until these rumors die down, but until then, I won't do anything that'll catch anyones attention.

I felt something get thrown at my head, when I turned around to glare at someone; I realized that everyone behind me was paying attention to the teacher. Wait- crap, when did he get in? I glanced at the clock before picking up whatever hit my head. Wow, class started 30 minutes ago, which means I was contemplating my situation and didn't pay attention to whatever Jinno was saying. I looked down at the small crumpled ball of paper. Slowly and quietly as I could, unraveled the paper.

It read: "_Pay attention, idiot." _

It wouldn't have taken a genius to realize or figure out who threw the paper ball. It was Natsume the ever-so-popular jock; that everyone loves Hyuuga. Annoying pest.

Not bothering replying to the wad note, I paid attention to the remaining of class; which happened to be at least 7 minutes. Woah, time sure flies when you're thinking about life and situations and such. As I pack up my things, I looked back at the jock; he seemed to be waiting for someone. I can tell because he hasn't left yet, even though his things were already packed. Once I was done, I picked up my binder that just so happens to have a handle for easy carrying to it. As I walked past him, and almost out the door, I heard the scraping of the legs of his chair and his heavy steps as he started to catch up to me. Or seems like it.

Was he waiting for me? If he was then, why? Did he think that just because he took care of me; that it automatically means that we're best friends? Or friends at all for that matter. No.. No.. That can't be it. Maybe because I owe him? I mean that has to be it. I'm a handful, that's for sure. _Haha _thought so.. She'd always say that I'm troublesome.. I glared at the floor as I kept walking. Jerks. They're all a bunch of jerks!

"-Y, Hey!" A voice started to penetrate my layers of thoughts. Who was that? I looked up, off the floor and my eyes met a matching pair of crimson orbs. Oh, it's just him. Why was he speaking to me? We're in school; in this "kingdom" I'd be the poor average villager and he'd be apart of the royal family. Royalties don't usually talk to the poor unless they're ordering them to do something or they have a favor to collect. I glared at him and picked up my pace, I don't want to be seen with him. I've already punched him in the face, and theres already rumors of me going around. I don't want to be seen with him, he'll make my, "Laying low" idea fall apart.

I heard his steps pick up as well, seemingly trying to match with mine. Ugh, can't he tell that I don't want to be seen with him? At this pace, at least, I'll be able to get to class and sit far away from him. "Hey! Would you slow the fuck down? I'm trying to speak to you!" He kept saying, dammit. I could already feel their eyes on me, watching me, and hear their thoughts buzzing around; trying to come I with new rumors to spread. After all, usually no one speaks to me. I'm sure no one knows my name; other than the teachers. They probably will nickname me "The girl that punched a jock in the face," "The one that has a death wish," or "The one thats going to get beat up to death." I'm sure the latter sounds like the most fun nickname doesn't it?

When I finally reached the classroom, I made a beeline to my seat and proceeded to ignore everyone until the teacher starts his lesson. Ah, science. The only class I absolutely hate; but does surprisingly well in. I only hate this class because the usually teacher, Mr. Misaki has been in an accident and is spending a few months on trying to recover. His permanent sub is the, "Lady killer" Tono. He has long straight black hair, a defined jaw with high cheekbones, and a nose that looks like it belonged to one of the ancient greek statues. Not only that but his eyes were the color of the deepest part of the ocean; it gave him this look like he's staring into your soul. All in all, he looks like a modern day Greek Adonis. I find it creepy but other girls in this class can't help but stare dreamily at him as he explains what autotrophs and heterotrophs are.

But that's not that only reason I dislike this class; or more like this sub, is because he hits on his female students. No matter what, he'll send you some thing that makes you give the hints of him taking a particular interest in you. I even heard he has sex with different girl students almost every night. And I dislike it when he sets his eyes on me. In this class it seems like his entire attention span is focused on me. And it makes me feel disturbed. I think he's playing favorites because I compared work with a classmate in this class and I got a 100% while he got a 59%. I know I missed some wrong and he got a lot right, but seriously?

I felt the person next to me poke my side. What was his name again? Pula? Puka? No.. I think it started with different letter. I took a glance at him, silently asking 'what.' When I noticed that he slipped a note next to by notebook that I brought out. I gave him a questioning glance before, opening the note.

It read:

_Hey, idiot. Why are you ignoring me? Is that any way to treat your savior? Well, whatever. But did you think that I wasted all the effort, time, and ingredients just because I was being nice? Well, if you did, you thought wrong. _You're quite troublesome_, ya know. So I wanted to tell you that since I did you a favor; now you have to do one for me. 'Word in the halls' is that you don't like owing anything to anybody. But right now, you're in debt to me. So I suggest you come to my apartment so we could further discuss this matter._

_- H.N_

After I finished the note, I glance back at him. Turns out he was staring intently at me until I was done reading the note. I glanced at my seat mate's notes and realized that I'm completely missing the lecture. I glared at my still clean piece of notebook paper; silently cursing Hyuuga in my head. Turned back to look at him, and saw the name 'Ruka' written neatly in cursive at the corner of her paper. Ah, so that's his name. Where have I seen this kid before? I feel like he plays a sport but I don't know what. I just can't put my finger in it.

I pushed that thought away as I whispered to him, "Hey, may I copy your notes?" He looked slightly surprised at me first then nodded. Sliding his notes over to me. Why'd he look so surprised? Maybe because I've never spoken to him before. I shrugged that thought away as well as I started to sprawl the given information down on my own. When the bell finally rang, signalling that it was time for lunch, I gave Ruka back his notes and left. By the time I got to the commons it was basically full, which by the way is an odd sight to see; knowing that it had little to none people there. When I looked around I noticed people talking and pointing; laughing even. What were they all laughing at? I looked around and noticed a few people huddled around the bulletin board. Was there something up? I felt my heartbeat quicken, and my face burn red, as invisible sweat started to form on my forehead. Was it about me?

I speed walked to the bulletin, shoving people away so I could see. There I noticed an article; a specific article. It was a picture of me photoshopped, it looked like I was crying in front of Hyuuga. In large, bold letters said; "**Another loser rejected by our charming Prince Natsume Hyuuga." **What? What kind of bullshit is this? Who would write an article of some bullshit story and photoshop my body? Where did this photo even come from?

I ripped the article off the bulletin, and continued to read the bold lettering underneath:

**Our Prince Natsume Hyuuga was reported, rejecting a brunette loser named Mikan Sakura. It was said that she was madly in love with him; and wanted to go out with him. But our Prince politely declined, after hearing that she was rejected she started crying. Like most we thought she'd end up running away just like all the other losers that tried to get with The Prince. But no; Sakura then lifted up her fist and-yes, you guessed it-punched his beloved face! Who would want to harm him? Who would want to tarnish our beloved Prince's face? I'll tell you who; Mikan Sakura.**

**They were also reports of Mikan following Natsume home after the detention they both had to serve. Suspicious, they both had detention? What happened to make the Prince have detention? Also reported that they were alone in the room; as the teacher that was suppose to watch them: Tono never arrived. Could it be that Sakura did something to Tono just to be alone with Natsume? Because we all know that Tono has a thing for students; could it be that she has a sexual relationship with Tono? What did she do to our Prince while in detention? **

**(*shows another photoshopped picture of a blurred out female brunette with a blurred out inky black haired man; supposedly having intercourse*)**

**The Prince and Sakura were also seen together after detention; if you can actually call it being "together." Like I said before; Sakura was stalking Natsume home! It also seemed like the brunette purposely did not wear a coat or bring an umbrella to shield the rain. Which caused her to pass out(or maybe she faked that too?). Leaving the ever-so kind hearted Prince of this school; having to take care of her in his home. What kind of things happened behind those closed doors of the Princes'? **

**If you're reading this Sakura, I hope you now realize that we all know what you do for a living. **

**(*Finishes with one last photoshopped picture of me in the sluttiest outfit possible; standing on the street corner*)**

**~K.L **

**Owner of the N.H & R.N Fanclub**

**Have more reports of this sorry loser? Please report to me at**

**X(XXX)XXX-XXXX 3**

When I was done reading it; I started to rip it into confetti. Then I proceeded to throw the rest into the nearest garbage can, stealing a lipstick container from a girl and lighter from a guy walking by. I opened the lipstick to the fullest and threw it in the garbage, then I opened the lighter. Causing it to spark. Then threw that as well into the garbage can, and watch it catch on fire. After the flames were evident; I looked at everyone's bewildered stares and glared dangerously at them. And told them a few simple words before walking away calmly; like whatever I did didn't happen whatsoever. Once I left I heard the sound of extinguishers; trying to put out the fire.

Those few simple words were the beginning of my spiral downwards into hell; known as Natsume Hyuuga.

Those simple words were**: ********Go fuck yourselves, you easily convinced little shits.**

* * *

******I'M SO SORRY! I know it's been a long time, its because of school! But now it's winter vacation and I'll probably post a LOT more! **

******So until the next chapter! Don't hate me!**

******Ily.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Aha! Didn't think I'd post this fast did you? **

**DISCLAIMED**

* * *

**Natsume's pov**

* * *

I walked out of the classroom, heading to the lunchroom to get some food. As I lazily looked around I noticed that it was noisier than usual; not only that but people were giving me weird looks. Not the usual "oh my god he's hot, lemme get in his pants," looks that I get from girls; not that I minded. But they were giving me looks of either amusement or sympathy. What did I do for them to give these mixed looks?

Deciding to ignore it I went into the lunch line, and waited for it to hurry up. Something I hate about lunch time in this high school; or maybe any high school, the lines are ridiculously long. Sometimes it'd be a battle to get food on some days if heres a special thats everyones favorite. But who would have a favorite lunch food at a _school? _I always thought it was gross. But when you're hungry, food is food.

When I finally grabbed my food, I headed for my usual seat with my group. My group consisted of; Koko, who was a jokester and is rarely taken seriously. His girlfriend Sumire, who we call Permy, because of her hair; by the way never get on her bad side. She's evil when pissed. Then theres Kitsu who's Koko's twin brother, they look almost identical except their eyes. His girlfriend Nonoko, who's a science whizz; whilst I am barely scraping by in that class. Her cousin Anna; which is weird because they look almost identical other than their hair and eye colors. When I first met them both I kept asking if they were twins because their looks were uncanny. Anna, last that I know of was single; and I've been paired multiple times with her as a 'ship.' Whatever that means. Well Anna or Hotaru; who looks like me but the girl version and violet colored irises. But I wouldn't go out with either of them, not because I don't find them attractive but because I just don't have feelings for them in that way. And rumor has it, Yuu from my swim team has been liking Anna for a while now. And Ruka, my best friend who by the way isn't here at the moment, likes Hotaru. But no one can really tell if she likes him back or not. Well, thats my group. A bunch of teens that are either related or just look alike.

Anyways, as I was munching on my food, I heard someone yell out my name. And knowing that voice anywhere, I looked back. Seeing my blonde hair friend running towards me, looking panicked.

"What." I drawled out.

He didn't say anything for a minute or two, trying to catch his breath. Exactly where did he just come from? "That Sakura girl.. You know, the girl that sits next to me in Mr. Tono's science class? Yeah, well... She's prone to that crazy physco, that owns the club of us.." He finally said; after about two minutes of huffing.

I raised brow, as if wondering, 'why the hell should I care at this moment?' But I new under the bored expression; I was worried. That idiot doesn't need to be caught up with those girls. Not only are they crazy hot, they're completely crazy! Like no joke, they bully girls that are my friends; which were Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Hotaru. But once Sumire started dating Koko and Nonoko started dating Kitsu; they were left alone. Hotaru is just crazy scary, and will not deal with anyones bull as long as she's around. But Anna on the other hand is trained in some sort of martial arts, though not that high in ranking yet. But she's strong enough to have some cred where they finally stopped messing with her. Though they had to learn it the hard way, repeatedly. But Sakura? I doubt she can even take care of herself in a pen full of chickens.

Then I realized what I thought, wait. I felt her punch so many times, they hurt a lot. Maybe she'll be fine on her own. "But she's caught up in your biz, so technically it's your fault." Ruka stated, giving me a stern look. I sighed, that girl, is so troublesome. "Why do you care about that Sakura girl?" I asked raising a brow. He turned a light shade of pink, zoning off a bit, probably reminiscing about something involving her.

I stood up, letting the scraping sound reverberate throughout the room. Sure it was really loud, but it was drowned out by the voices of people. Obviously starting new rumors of that hazelnut haired girl. "I get it, I get it, you have some sort of fascination with her; who knows maybe you like her." I teased. He gave me a look as if he was appalled by the thought of liking her; which was really odd. Considering Ruka would never make that kind of face when I would tease him about some other girl.

"Why would I like her? She-" I cut him off with the wave of my hand, "Theres no need to insult her. Never knew that you were that kind of person, Ruka." I stated. He gave me a look of bewilderment. "What? I- no. I would never insult a girl. Sakura is a beautiful girl bu-" I grabbed his arm; cutting him off again. "Alright, I get it. You like her but you don't want to admit it. Let's go save the damsel in distress and you can be her knight in shining armour." I said, as I pulled him along, and waved good bye to the group with my other hand. Before I left the room though, I felt like it suddenly got colder, and the people got quieter. That's weird. Usually in the lunchroom it'd be burning; considering all the bodies in a small-ish room.

As we turned the hall I let go of him and asked, "So where is the idiot?" Ruka's eyes darted, looking back and forth as we passed. If he's doing that, does that mean he doesn't even know where she's at? I stopped walking, causing Ruka to stop as well. "You don't know where she's at, do you." I asked, or stated rather. He answered my question with a sheepish smile.

I sighed and rubbed by face with my hand, "Ruka.." I tiredly began, "What's the point of bringing me, when you don't even know where she is?" I asked with a tired grunt. "Sorry man, I freaked when I saw that article of her in the commons and when I saw her burn it. She's pised and I don't want her to get kicked out. She doesn't know yet, but she'll know soon." He told me pleadingly. I gave another sigh, "When are you going to tell her? How long has it been? You do know, the longer she doesn't know; you're going to be the one hurt in the end. And another thing," I paused as I started to walk again; with him following suit, giving me a questioning glance. "Did you say burn?" I asked with amusement sprinkling my tone.

He gave me a sad smile. " One; I don't know when I'm going to tell her. Two; about three years. Three; yes I know, I'll be the one hurt, but I'm okay with that. When the one day I tell her the truth comes, she'll be either very angry or joyful. Hopefully the latter rather than the former, but it she does do the former. I'll give her space, because the last thing I want her to do is disappear from my life again." He cracked an amuse smile, "Yeah, she took a girl's lipstick and that one stoner's lighter. Those two looked very pissed; well actually not the stoner. Considering her did just come back from smoking some."

I shook my head as I tried wiping the amusement from my expression. "Was she always like that?" I asked, trying to control my tone and not laugh. He gave me a shrug back, "Dunno. Can't remember much myself, really." I nodded my head, finally getting the expression off my face.

Just when I was about to turn another corner, continuing our aimless wandering. I stopped and took a few steps back, also shoving Ruka back as well. "What?" He quietly asked, sensing something off. I peeked around the corner to confirm what I saw. I was correct; I saw that Sakura girl on the floor, prompted against the wall. She had some blood leaking from the corner of her mouth and an ugly bruise starting to form on her cheek. What happened to her? She was surrounded by four girls, all of which I don't have any classes with. But that familiar strawberry blonde girl caught my attention, sending a shiver down my spin. No, not because I liked her in that way, but because I know all the things that girl could do. And she'd most likely get away with too, just because she was that great at acting.

The one and only crazy phsyco, named Luna Kozumi.

"Well, well, well." The strawberry blonde taunted, "Not so tough now are you?" I saw her smirk. Mikan, lifted her head and spat on the blonde's face, before glaring so menacingly, that I saw the other girls take a small step back. "Tough? Well, bitch, I like to say that I am tough, and brave. Seeing as how I was able to give your little possy some nice black eyes' and broken noses. No need to thank me; plus you can't possibly think that four against one is in any way fair." Mikan taunted back, smirking victoriously; despite how painful it looked to lift the corners of her mouth. Luna looked even more pissed; seeing as how she wasn't able to make Mikan beg for mercy.

How did that idiot get herself into this mess?

Luna growled. "Watch your mouth before we do something we won't regret; but you might. If you beg for mercy now, then we might spare you." She stated as she stood up straighter, crossing her arms right below her overly sized breasts.

Mikan looked like she was thinking about it, before she smiled and said, "Nah, seeing as how your other girls don't look like they're up to fight and you yourself seem like you can't take a punch, I think I'll be okay. Maybe I should get up now and pop those fake boobs of yours." She lazily drawled out, like she pretty much sumed everything up in her head. Luna, looking angrier than before, brought something out; something I wondered how she wasn't caught with it before.

A knife.

Sure, at the sight of the knife, most girls probably would've been scared shitless and beg for mercy. But no, Mikan was not like most girls. In fact, she started to laugh; like its the funniest thing in the world. At first Luna looked taken back, but then she was pissed. "Whats so funny? So scared that you resulted to laughing?" Mikan shook her head. Clearing her throat trying to control her laughter, "What? Pfft, no. I found it funny how you're so weak, being unable to control the situation that you resorted to using a knife. Thats pretty lame. What's even more pathetic are those articles that you posted on the bulletin. Actually no, scratch that. What's more pathetic is your so-called "love" for that arrogant Hyuuga. Do you even know anything about him?"

By now, Luna was shaking. Her face was so red that it looked like she'd burst. "Using a weapon against another, doesn't mean I'm weak! It shows that I'm smart enough to prepare; unlike you. That article? You have no proof that I posted it. None whatsoever. And I truly do love Natsume. He's so handsome and rich! Do you know who his parents are? He'll make me famous once we get married! And I'll not only have money, a handsome hubby, attention that I deserve, but I'll also have power! I could make anyone be my slave by then; ruin all my enemies' lives!"

I physically blanched at the thought of marrying that psycho bitch. She's absolutely crazy! I saw Mikan blanch as well. " One; I do have proof. A lot actually. So much that it'd probably get you into so much trouble. Not only that but I also have witnesses, showing how you "oh so beat me up," not that you knew they were here. One of the witnesses being your so-called, "future husband" who by the way just saw your whole rant right around the corner." She nodded her head at our direction.

How the hell did she know that we were here? Does she have bat hearing or something? Geez. I stepped out of the corner and lazily leaned against the wall. "Damn, didn't know you knew we were here. What did you do to get into this mess, idiot?" I asked as Ruka stepped out as well, and stood next to me. His eyes darted from the knife to Mikan. Seemingly trying to calculate what to do.

Luna looked redder than before. If that was even possible; but at this point it just looks like she dipped her face into red paint. "Natsume wouldn't come to you rescue! And Ruka wouldn't either! They came here for me! They knew what I was doing and came to gloat about me winning! They wouldn't rescue you, you punched one of them in the face because you were rejected! You stalking bitch!" Luna screeched. The fuck. She is such a Lunatic.

I coughed clearing my throat, I got an idea. But Mikan nor I will like this. I slowly walked closer to them. Glaring hard at her and her little possy. "Why would I come here for you?" I bent down and picked Mikan up bridal style, "I don't know you. I came to save my girlfriend." And this remark I saw Mikan give me a little twitch of the brow; knowingly showing she's pissed off. "She isn't your girlfriend! She wouldn't have punched you if she was!" I shrugged. "**I like it rough**." I smirked and turned away, nodding at Ruka to clean this mess up. But Mikan reached out and held his arm, pulling him down to whisper something. Once she let go, he nodded saying he understood, and went to go talk to the bitches. Once I turned a few corners heading to the school nurse I started to feel her squirming in my arms again.

Huh, funny. Never thought that a girl would ever want to be squirming out of my arms before. I also never thought that I'd be carrying a girl, I barely knew to the nurse. "Put me down Hyuuga.' She whispered, seeing as how classes were already starting. I did get some weird looks from people. Probably wondering why I'm holding the girl that punched me in the face. "No." I answered. As I continued to make my way toward the nurse's office.

After a few more seconds he slumped up against me, in defeat most likely. "What did you do to get yourself into that mess?" I asked, being curious as to what happened. I set her down gently on the bed in the nurse's office. I looked around for the said nurse, but she wasn't here. Now I'm starting to wonder if this school even has a nurse, I've been here so many times and not once have I seen a nurse.

I rolled my eyes at this situation. I headed for the cabinets and grabbed the little first aid kit. "You going to answer me, idiot? Or are you just going to sit there and sulk because I saved your ass again?" I turned around, and saw here calculating eyes watch my every movement. Geez, it's like she always has her guard up or something. I went over to her and opened up the kit, holding her chin so she can look up at me; I started to clean her wounds.

"It's all that dumb blonde's fault. She deserved it. She posted the most ridiculous article of me; us actually. Then she put a picture of me on the street corner in the most revealing clothes possible. I wouldn't even call that string of fabric clothes." She visibly shivered. "I got so pissed, I went straight to her and tried hitting the daylights out of her. Keyword: tried. Her possy was just s- ow!" She winced when I started cleaning the scrape on her knee. I rolled my eyes and continued with what I was doing.

"At least be gentle.. " She groaned. "I am being gentle, you just can't handle the pain." She glared at me, "I am handling the pain! You're just pressing on it too hard!" I gave her a grunt of annoyance before answering, "Oh you mean like this?" I pressed the rubbing alcohol filled cotton ball on her knee. She winced, "Ow! You ass, get off of me!" She yelled while trying to kick my face. She was close, she hit my shoulder. Then she tried to hit me again.

I blocked it and held her legs, "Stop that you brat! That fucking hurts! Quit moving, so I can just finish without spilling everything everywhere!" I muttered, and glared at her. Motioning to the still opened bottle of rubbing alcohol thats right next to me on the floor. She huffed, and crossed her arms. Finally, stupid brat.

"Stop! Stop whatever you two are doing! This is a school, for goodness sake! Have some decency!" Yelled a female voice. I looked at the door; that was now, wide open with a red haired women, looking to be in her 40's standing in the doorframe. Her face was blushing, but she wasn't looking at us. Who is she?

"Well go on, get dressed.." She muttered, once she realized that no movement was being made. Wait, what the fuck is she talking about? Then it came to me. "Ma'am, we aren't having sex, if that's what you thought you heard.." I muttered with a smirk on my face.

She looked over at us and realized what we were doing. Her cheeks became even more red. "Oh.." Was all that fell from her mouth. I looked up at Mikan, and saw that she was confused, with a slight red tint on her own cheeks. I held back my smile, as I finished up with cleaning her wounds and stood up. "Well, my girlfriend and I will be leaving now." I took Mikan's hand and we started to make our way out of the door. After a few corners, she shook my hand out of hers. "What're we going to do about this whole fake relationship?" She whispered, as if someone was listening in on us. Which, I'm pretty sure no one was.

I shrugged. "It'll help us both. So it's a win-win situation." She looked up at me confused. Giving me a look that says, 'explain.' I sighed and rubbed my temples. Couldn't she just figure it out? It's not that hard. "You are getting bullied. I have crazy psycho bitches stalking me. We pretend to go out, everything will be solved. No one will bother you, and my stalkers- hopefully- will stop following me as well." She looked as if she's contemplating the pro's and con's. I shrugged once again; when she looked back up at me. "It's not like you have much of a choice now. I mean, this plan is already in motion, whether you're going to be cooperative or not. Because if you tell people that you aren't actually dating me, they'll make up some horrible rumors. Your choice."

"Why can't I just wait everything out; you know until it blows over?"

I smirked, "When it involves me, **honey**, it's not going to blow over." We stopped right in front of our classroom. "If we're going to act it, we have to make it look convincing. Come over to my place and we'll discuss the plan, but until then. We have to act like a horribly love-sick couple. Got it,** dear**?" I told her.

She grumbled under her breath before, looking up at me and giving me warm smile. I didn't even know she could smile like that. "Whatever you say, **babe**."

Then we entered the classroom, our last period of the day. I can honestly say:

**T****his Monday was totally fucked up in many ways.**

* * *

Hey guys'! Before you start on the rampage of, "Oh another one of these stories.. We all know how this is going to go. -input: eyes rolling-" I wanna say that I promise it won't! I think.. No.. never mind! But the ending of this story is different! And there may be twists everywhere! And sex puns in some places... aha.. Yeah; hopefully this story ends in like 30 chapters, somewhere around there. But yeah! Now you know.

I also want to thank you guys for your reviews! They're really encouraging/hilarious! ^-^

So, until next chapter!

ily.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Just a little practice, no ham in that. Right?_

* * *

_Mikan's pov_

* * *

"Ughh.. " I groaned as I laid on the floor. "This is all your stupid idea. Why couldn't you have said that you saved me again because I owed you a debt? You had to run your mouth. I hope you didn't intent to make this as an excuse to use me as your booty call." I grumbled for the nth time.

I could literally hear him roll his eyes. "Shut up will you?" Then he had this thoughtful expression before slapping his forehead. I hope he was thinking about how stupid he is, and not how I spoiled his plan for a booty call. I glared at him; waiting for him to continue how this will all plan out.

I sat up and faced him, staring(or glaring more like) at him from across the table. I snapped my fingers multiple times to try and get his attention. "Oi, if you keep doing that, you'll lose brain cells." I teased.

I coughed before continuing, seeing as how he started glaring right back at me.

"So we act like a couple, we help each other out, and then by the end of next year, we can say you cheated and we broke it off?" I clarified.

"Or you cheated."

I glared harder at him, "No, you."

"You cheated." He said giving me a lazy look.

"No, I will not be the cheater in this fake relationship." I stated.

"Well, when I find a girl that I like," he paused. Seeming as if he was having some sort of dramatic flashback. "I don't want her thinking that I'm a cheater." He finished

I rolled my eyes, "Ditto. Why can't we say we both had a mutual feeling of separation? Or! Or! Say that we were accepted to different colleges; and had to go our separate ways for our career! That way, it's more believable."

He made the same thoughtful expression as before, and started nodding his head. "Yeah, that could work.."

I gave a triumphant smirk. "I'm so much smarter than you." I stated. I looked at my cup of hot chocolate. Wait, I shouldn't be drinking this. I'm on sweets probation after getting that detention on Friday. Ugh, I still can't believe ever since that day; my life took a turn. Is it for the better? I'm finally talking to someone of my own age; that isn't a customer. Maybe.. This is a chance to make a sort of new friendship? No. No..

This jock would never be my friend. What am I even thinking? I don't want to be his friend. He's still that horrible player, that tried implying for me to do something in a classroom. And he still isn't forgiven from breaking that camera. He's the one that calls me an idiot. He's the one that helped at my weakest… Took care of me in my time of need… Saved me from doing something stupid..

I shook my head, and laid on the floor again, curling into a ball. What am I even thinking? I should be hating- no, despising his very presence near me. But.. I can't. Why? Why can't I automatically hate him and everyone like before?

_It's because you have some sort of feelings for him_.

The voice popped in my head. Feelings? I have feelings for this jerk? No. Lies. I'd never like someone like him. He's a handsome full of himself asshole! _Wait-handsome?_

I glared at the ceiling. How stupid am I to think of something like that? Am I a love-struck fool?

No. There will be no love in this.. This- whatever this is. Yes. Nothing, there will be nothing. Not even friendship. But I guess in this situation we'll have a mutual feeling of getting along and trust in some way.

"We'll need a backstory, and we'll need to set out some rules." I stated. He gave me this look of boredom. "Hey. I'm just saying. I'm not a bad liar, but I'm horrible when it's just on the spot. I'd rather have everything planned out and thought of before hand."

He sighed before saying, "Say we've been talking through some sort of chat, decided that we so desperately needed to see each other. We started secretly hanging out; started to have feelings and then we started dating. For the dates, make up whatever. Just tell me about them so I can go along with them, but please. Nothing to lovey-dovey or any of that shit. For me; my rules would be one," He held up a pointer finger, "To make it real we'll have to kiss, so let me enjoy getting to kiss you whenever I please." He smirked and I glared but didn't say anything, "Two" he held up another finger. "If you don't want romantic shit, don't be surprised when I do." He paused, "No, be surprised. But not to the point where you're just straight out confused." He added another finger up, "I will not let you put anything on my face; because knowing my friends, they'll try and convince you to do something like that. Oh and that's another one; we're not telling anyone about this being fake you got it? Not my friends, your friends, Aoi or any of our families." I almost flinched at the mention of family.

What family?

I rolled my eyes, "Duh. Are you done yet? And what kind of rule I number two?"

He shook his head, "Shut up. When I have a real girlfriend I want her to know that I was at least an amazing boyfriend. Got it?" I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to continue. "Lastly, since this is fake. Don't ever think that I'd actually start liking you. Vice versa, got it?" Ouch, that stung a bit for some odd reason; but I didn't it show. I was about to speak when he cut me off when I wasn't even able to make one word. "Scratch that, that wasn't last. This one is last; when we start to actually like someone else, we break up. Immediately."

I nodded my head. That one was understandable, but what about the other? "What about the other?" I asked. He shrugged, "Hopefully that person will understand, and get over it. They'll need to fend for themselves or find another relationship." He answered.

"Okay.." I drifted. "Heres my rules: You have to help me, no matter what it is, which includes buying me things and getting some things for me." I heard him groan at my first rule. "You have to wait for me during every class. You have to actually take me out, and let people take pictures so the word spreads faster. But I won't accept any unnecessary touching, i.e" I pointed at by chest area and butt. "No hitting me, that's a big no no." Then I tried thinking of some other rules. "We can make up more rules as we go, I can't think of everything at the moment. Those were just at the top of my head."

He nodded. "Agreed, with some parts. But the rules will be adjusted later on. Oh and when we kiss, no teeth. God I hate when teeth clash. It's painful." I blushed.

No, I didn't blush from anger this time. I'm embarrassed for once. And no, it wouldn't be considered my first kiss or anything. I've had boyfriends before, though not a lot of them went to as far as lip to lip kissing. But when they did, they were just pecks on the lips. Nothing more nothing less. Though now that I think about it, none of them really were special. Just like I was giving my grandpa a kiss on the cheek. It had affection but not really that spark. You know?

"Why are you red..?" I heard him ask. He started smirking, again. "No, reason." I said, and turned my head so I looked out the window. "Oh, I get it. You must've never had your first kiss huh?" He asked, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

I turned and glared at him, "I've kissed guys before!" I answered him. He made this weird face. Like he was almost jealous? Or maybe angry? I'm not sure.. He slid closer to me, so he was right next to me. "Really now?" He said as he leaned, his breath fanning my face. It smelled of peppermint tea. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

I have to admit. He's making me nervous. I said I had boyfriends before, but none of them made me nervous when we were this close to each other. That can't mean anything right? Between Natsume and I, I mean. It's probably because we barely know each other. That has to be it.

He put a hand up to my cheek, and his other hand on my hip. I felt him slowly and gently push me down, "Relax. This will just be practice." He softly spoke.

No, no, no. This isn't right. This does not feel right at all… But why am I not doing anything? Why am I not stopping him right not at this moment? I could easily punch him in the face or knee him in the groin and make a run for it. But.. Why am I not doing any if that? Why does it feel like I'm actually… excited to kiss him? This is just for practice right?

Yeah… Practice..

I felt my head lay on the ground with my legs flat on the floor. Both his leg are on either side of me, one hand on my hip and another on my cheek. His elbow(the arm thats holding my cheek) is on the floor keeping his weight off of me. He closed his eyes, and slowly leaned closer.

Come on Mikan, this is your last chance! Fight now!

He's taking advantage of you!

What happened to fighting him if he ever tried to do anything? Come on!

This is your chance.. To get away..

His lips were almost touching mine..

Last… Chance… To fight..

**Ah, screw fighting.**

His lips lightly touched mine at first. Seemingly waiting for my response. His lips were soft and gentle, moving slowly against mine. It was sweet.

Yeah, screw fighting for now. It's just practice. No harm, right?

I moved my lips to match pace with his. At first it was just gentle, then it started to get aggressive. He nibbled and sucked my bottom lip, wanting me to open my mouth.

Uhh.. Should I? Ah! What the hell am I doing again? How'd it get to this point? Kissing a guy I never met until last week. Hell when we first started talking I fucking punched him in the face! How'd it lead to this?

I felt him starting to get impatient and bit my lip, hard. I groaned, and he took that chance to dive his tongue into my mouth.

That fucking hurt. He's going to get it I swear. I lifted my hands to his shoulders and started to grip his shirt.

Just, not now.

I felt his hand on my cheek go down to my neck, and his other hand travel up to the other side of my neck. Pulling me closer to him, trying to deepen the kiss more. Pfft, like that could happen.

We had a little war, trying to state whos the dominant. I almost won… Okay, maybe not. I found this whole experience.. hot. Extremely, hot.

I moved my hands up to his hair, lacing my fingers through his inky black hair. I like this. If this is how kissing him would be, then I'm all for this fake relationship. Or is that just being hormonal? Yeah, I think it's that. Just being hormonal.

Although I found this extremely exciting, I need to breathe. Like, now. I gripped his hair and started to tug his hair, trying to pull him back. Trying to tell him that I need air. But he didn't want to stop.

He's enjoying this too much, I need to stop. I might pass out. I yanked this time, and was able to get him off of me. I took in a deep breath and then he once again pressed his lips on mine.

No. I'm done playing this game. I yanked again and then pushed him off of me with my legs. I sat up and glared at him. "Practice over, I'm pretty sure that'd be convincing enough to others." I said.

He groaned and rolled to his side, curling into a ball. Oops, did I…? I leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Natsume, are you okay?" I asked with a worried tone. Now I feel bad. I think I hit his family jewels. But, then again he' being a hormonal teenage boy. And wouldn't knock it off.

"Yeah.." He grunted and then carefully sat up. "I'm just absolutely dandy. Just fucking peachy. Not in any pain at all or anything." He said, I could tell his words were just slathered with sarcasm. "Hey, I'm sorry, but I tried to hint that I wanted to stop it but you didn't." I glared at him, all the worry of him was thrown out that window.

"Geez, I just thought you were the type that's a bit rough. My mistake." He grunted and then reached over or his probably now cold cup of tea, and took a sip. "I don't think that was a good enough practice. You need more lessons on how to kiss, it was almost like kissing a log for the first bit." He mocked, as he took another sip.

And I being the hot-tempered person I am, grabbed his almost empty cup of tea and slammed it down on the table. I looked at him with a glare, my jaw clenched. "I am, _not_ a bad kisser you _ass_!" I yelled. He gave me lazy look, with any eyebrow raised. "Really now princess? And how do you think that you can show that?" He mocked, as if he doesn't know where this is heading. I glared harder at him and went on my knees. I leaned towards him and grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him towards me, smashing my lips hard onto him. Kissing him aggressively, which he returned with so much vigor. After what felt like a hour,(actually just 3 minutes) I moved away. Which was hard to do, when during some time of the kiss he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. We both stayed like that for a few more minutes, just the sound of our heavy breathing, trying to calm down.

After a while, when I caught my breath I coughed to get his attention, "You can let go of me now." I said. He mumbled something under his breath but I wasn't able to hear him, despite how close I am right now. "Leggo now" I said.

He looked up at me and started to move closer, I gave him a 'No, come any closer I'll bash your face into the wall' look. I was about to, too when I heard the door slam open and the excited thuds of feet in the hallway. "Nii-san I'm home from school!" I heard the cute bubbly voice of Aoi. I was about to answer her but then I realized the position the male Hyuuga and I were in. "Let me go." I said again, but it was already too late.

"Oh my god, Nii-san! What the crap are you doing to her!" I heard Aoi, shriek.

Yup, someone might call the cops. I love how she immediately accused him of this situation instead of me. Though when I think about it, he is the one who started it. I can see Aoi and I getting along just fine. I smiled a little bit at that thought. I could probably mess with him with this. But for now, I have to find a way to get back to my own home. "Hey Aoi," I said casually. I looked over at her and smiled, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Continue the discussion next time? But until them, I'd like to say that you should tell Aoi about us." I said the last sentence a bit louder so she could hear me talking about her. Then whispered, "It'd be great to start this plan off somewhere right?"

After that, I unwrapped his arms that were around me and stood up. I picked up my school bag that I left on the floor and turned towards Aoi and gave her a smile. "Bye, Aoi! Try not to give him too much trouble yelling, okay?" I winked and then walked to grab my shoes. I heard Aoi's high pitched giggle, as she nodded her head. After I put my shoes on I headed out the door and stretched my arms as I got into the elevator. Aoi and I will get along real well. I can tell, after all she's pretty cool in my book.

Though I find it quite sad that I haven't made a friend since ever, and when I do, it's a 12 year old younger sister of the infamous Natsume Hyuuga. Once I got to my own room, I made food and then got ready for bed.

As I layed in bed, the happenings of today started to hit me full force. How I picked a fight with the school's most known psychopath and slut. But what stood out the most of today was when I had my little 'practice kiss' with Natsume. No, scratch that it wasn't a kiss. More like a full blown make out session.

I blushed. I've never kissed a guy like that before. Not even any of my ex's kissed me like that. They were always simple pecks on the cheeks or lips. This couldn't mean anything right? It doesn't mean I like him, I just like the way he kisses is all. He is after all, an amazing kisser.

Then I realized; this is only for show. Don't get too caught up in anything. Focus on the things at hand for right now. I sighed and buried my face into my pillow. I still need to make an excuse about the Tono thing and I'll need to come up with idea dates. Or I can have Natsume do something about the Tono thing. Hopefully this means he'll stop giving me those creepy looks. I seriously don't want any of that. It freaks me out.

I shook my head and rolled onto my side. I looked out the window and gazed at the beautiful moon. Tonight was it was a waxing gibbous. Although I favored full moons, I still found this phase to be beautiful.

I rolled my eyes, I'm getting off my topic. How'd I start thinking of the moon? I cracked a smile to myself.

**I'm going totally insane.**

* * *

**I**'m sorry! I thought I'd have this done yesterday, or something but then I got super tired and was like, fuck it I'm sleeping. Haha.. Any who, I've already started on the next chapter!

And I'm sorry if you find any errors! Oh and I'm a bit off from my road map of a plot, so I might be changing some things up. Don't worry though, I'm sure you guys will love it. ^-^

So until next time!

**ily.**


End file.
